1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates generally to techniques in devices configured for wireless communications, and more particularly to techniques for use in negotiating a group owner (GO) in a Wi-Fi Peer-to-Peer (P2P) network having a data connection to an external network (e.g. the Internet).
2. Description of the Related Art
A wireless communication device, such as a portable wireless telephony device or smartphone, may be configured to communicate in wireless communication networks. For example, such a device may communicate in cellular telecommunications networks and/or wireless local area networks (WLANs) in accordance with IEEE 802.11 standards. Such a device may additionally communicate using peer-to-peer communication techniques, for example, being certified as a “Wi-Fi Direct” device in accordance with the Wi-Fi Peer-To-Peer (P2P) Technical specification.
There is a need for efficiently controlling connectivity to such wireless networks in these and similar environments.